As one type of container that holds two-part type hair dyes or hair styling liquids or the like, a dual compartment aerosol container has hitherto been known (see, for example, Patent Document 1), which includes a pair of left and right aerosol containers, a nozzle having two connection parts that lead to the stems of respective aerosol containers and discharging the contents held in respective containers from one discharge tube at the same time, and a cap provided with an operation part for pressing the nozzle. In such a dual compartment aerosol container, the contents remaining in the nozzle may sometimes dry up and clog the nozzle. Therefore, in the container described in Patent Document 1, a passage component that connects to the stems and a head having the nozzle are provided separately and can be separated from each other so that the passage of the contents can be cleaned easily. A tab plate is provided to the passage component for the purpose of removal from the head. The tab plate is formed in a relatively large size for easy removal. The container described in Patent Document 1 is configured such that the tab is accommodated in the gap formed between the two aerosol containers, so that provision of the tab does not result in an increase in the size of the entire container.